Violet Eyes
by Dalia Inscription
Summary: A transfer student arrives in the middle of the year but Atobe couldn't care less. Has he met his match in this mysterious, outspoken, and even dangerous student? When Atobe becomes more and more interested in her, will he root out her secrets? AtobexOC
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** A transfer student arrives in the middle of the year but Atobe couldn't care less. However, has he met his match in this mysterious, outspoken, and even _dangerous_ student? When Atobe becomes more and more interested in her, will he root out her secrets and will the regulars lend a not so helping hand? Atobe X OC

**A/N** This is my first Prince of Tennis fic so bear with me. I've started a lot of PoT fics but none of them seemed to work out, i hope this one does :) please review! Pardon me for any OOCness, if there is tell me. Atobe is one of my favorite characters... *dreamy smile* _  
_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of Tennis (duh)

"**XXX"** English

_XXX_ thoughts

"This is our new transfer student from Hokkaido." The teacher's glasses glinted, "I _trust_ that you will treat her well."

"Hello, my name is Clara Takahara. I'm half American so I hope you can all help me with my Japanese. _Arigato_." Atobe looked from the window to see a pretty girl with pale skin and violet eyes introduce herself. He regarded her with a critical eye. _Hmmm, not good looking enough for Ore-sama, _he thought. Her name did sound vaguely familiar to him but he brushed it off. Takahara was a common name anyways.

"Well, I think it would be best to put you next to a student with English speaking capabilities for now, in case you need any help." Rei-sensei frowned for a second and then said, "Ah, Atobe-san knows English quite well. You may sit next to him."

_Of course Ore-sama speaks English well. Ore-sama is good in everything. Wait, what? Is Ore-sama really supposed to help this newbie? How insulting. Ore-sama will speak to the school board later. _

Clara put her books down at her seat and smiled brightly at Atobe. Atobe scoffed and looked away. _Well, looks like Ore-sama will be sitting next to a fangirl all year. How ridiculous even though all the girls are in love with Ore-sama. _

_Hm… it seems like Keigo Atobe is as handsome and arrogant as they say. He looks easy to tease though. Maybe it will make school a little more interesting. _

Clara gave a mischievous smile.

Suddenly, a boy walking by stumbled and spilled out all of his papers. "Takumi-san, please refrain from making a mess of the class _again._" The teacher crossed her arms and sounded exasperated.

"_G-gomen sensei_." Takumi stuttered and bent over to clean up his papers.

"What an idiot." Said Atobe clearly and loudly. The class tittered with suppressed laughter.

Clara rolled her eyes and got out of her seat to help the blushing boy and his books. "Don't worry," she said conspiratorially, "He's just one of those people who like to make fun of others to make his ego feel better." She winked. The boy's jaw dropped and he looked at her admiringly.

_How dare she make fun of Ore-sama. _Atobe's face was turning red with anger and he got up. "You! Impertinent little bi..."

"Little what Atobe-san? You should watch your language,_ and_ your reputation. After all, we _are_ in school." Clara flashed him a beaming smile and sat down, long black hair swishing. Atobe silently fumed, grinding his teeth. _Ore-sama will definitely get back at that girl. Ore-sama will make sure she wished she never came to this school in the first place. However, why did Ore-sama's heart start beating faster when she smiled at him? Did she poison him? No… that's not possible, Ore-sama has poison tasters every meal. _

Atobe was momentarily distracted by the sun that had just peeped out from the clouds, its rays highlighted the girl's hair next to him into a startling shade of dark blue. He was about to reach out and touch it when _DING DING_, the bell rang. He snatched his hand back quickly and left the room.

* * *

At lunch, Atobe sat with the Hyotei regulars. Today, they were holding they stomach's rolling around in laughter. "HAHA, Atobe gotten beaten down by a girl!"

"Hm… Clara Takahara is it?" Yushi Oshitari surveyed her behind his fake glasses, expressionless as ever.

"Hey, is that her?"Jirou, awake for lunch, pointed to a girl sitting by herself at a table nearby. "She's so pretty! Hm… I wonder if I should ask her out."

"Ha!" Said Ryo Shishido nastily, "You'd probably fall asleep on her during your first date _if _she accepts. I, on the other hand, have a much better chance…"

Jirou pouted.

Clara was sitting by herself, not eating anything. Her eyes were closed and headphones were plugged in her ears from an MP3 player. Her fingers were drumming along the wood of the table in patterns. She kept doing this until a group of girls walked up to her.

"Ah ha, there's Ore-sama's fanclub." Atobe smiled with satisfaction. "This will teach her not mess with Ore-sama." He watched the lead girl point fingers and yell furiously at Clara. Clara simply raised an eyebrow and looked down at her music player, oblivious. Fuming, the girl took a bowl of soup from her tray and dumped it over Clara's head.

"Hey… isn't that a bit much?" commented Chotaro, he looked a bit concerned.

Atobe waved his hand to dismiss it, "That girl got what she deserved." _Her hair is all covered in soup now though… Will it still look blue and shiny in the sunlight? Ack, what is Ore-sama thinking? _

He watched as Clara calmly got up and bent over the table. She whispered something into the girl's ears and they visibly paled and ran away. Clara then straightened and fixed her purple eyes onto Atobe. She smiled, red lips curving up, and walked out of the cafeteria.

Yushi glanced at Atobe's incredulous face and said, "I think she won this time Atobe."

* * *

"I'm sorry, Ms. Takahara, I supposed English class will be too easy for you."

"It's fine _sensei, _I'll just sit in the back and read English books so I'm still learning. I'll help whenever you want me to." Clara gave a bright smile.

_What a kind student. _The teacher thought. _I know __**she**__ won't give me any trouble this year._

_Hmmpf, Ore-sama bets that all that smiling is just a façade. What a liar._

In the back of the classroom, Atobe observed Clara reading a thick book on… _Music Theory? Does she play an instrument? _She shifted and her curtain of straight ebony black hair blocked his view. Atobe noticed that the tips of her hair were wet; _she must have taken a shower after the soup incident_. _Wait, what is this feeling? Is this guilt Ore-sama feels? Nah, that's not possible. _

_RING RING_ Everyone looked around for the person who had broken the no cell phone rule in class. "_Gomen sensei_. But it's my cell phone."

"Ah Clara, does it concern the business?"

_RING RING _

"Hai."

"Why don't you answer it here? I'm sure it will help the lesson."

"But, I'm afraid that I'll be extremely loud. I may need to leave the class."

_RING RING_

"It's alright."

_What? This is ridiculous. Even Ore-sama has to follow the cell phone rule and what does the teacher mean by her business? She has a business? _

However, no one was prepared for the extreme conversation Clara was about to have on the phone.

"**Hello? Uh huh, WHAT HAPPENED? Are you saying that I can't leave for a week without you completely upending the plans I set out step by step?... NO! Okay? Look I want you to move the plan from the main branch to the one in Tokyo. YES that is my FINAL DECISION." **Everyone in class flinches at her venomous tone. Her words are furious and spoken extremely fast in rapid fire English. Atobe almost can't understand her and looks…._admiringly? _Clara seems to snap again and once again shouts into her cellular phone.

"**I want the portfolio we have with the Sakura Company on my desk tonight. Oh, and tell Stephen that he's on probation. Actually, why don't you get him on the phone?" **Clara says in a dangerously sweet voice.

"**Hi, I just wanted to ask you something. ARE YOU AN IDIOT? NI ZHE GE DA BEN DAN. YI DIAN SHI DOU BU NENG ZUO? (**You are incredibly stupid. You can't even do this little thing?")**I MEAN, I HAVE TO GET SO ANGRY THAT I HAVE TO RESORT TO ANOTHER LANGUAGE TO CURSE YOU OUT? YOU FREAKING MORON. That's right, you get another chance and you better not screw. It. Up. Am I understood? Okay, that's all, you can go." **

Clara breathed heavily and opens her mouth, everyone flinches again. She notices and gives an apologetic smile. In a much softer tone, "Sorry _sensei_, I was too loud wasn't I?"

"Uh… yes, just a bit but did I hear you speak Chinese?"

"_Hai_, my company does a lot of business with China so I thought it would be best to learn the language."

She sits down at her seat and looks up expectantly for the teacher to continue the lesson. Everyone stares at her. "What?"

* * *

Atobe glanced at Clara again, ignoring the obnoxious noises his teammates were making at the lunch table. _Why wasn't she eating? Why does Ore-sama care? She's really something though. Shouting in class like that. Not to mention she actually knows Chinese. I do like a woman who does what she wants… _Atobe sneaks a peek at her again.

"Again Atobe?"

For a split second Atobe has an uncharacteristic guilty look upon his face and then it's gone, replaced by the usual arrogance. "What, Yushi?"

"Give it up, that was the fifth time you looked at Takahara-san. Are you interested in her?"

"Ore-sama? Of course not."

"Someone's in denial…"

"Che, denial is a river in Egypt."

Everyone gaped at him.

Gakuto is the first to speak, "Where you just trying to crack a joke before _buchou?_"

"That's it, either someone replaced Atobe _buchou_ or this is a scary thing that happens when he falls in love." Shishido was equally shocked.

Chotaro looked at his captain with wide eyes, even Kabaji was confused.

"_KUSO,_ I AM NOT IN LOVE." Atobe shouts at the top of his lungs and gets up. By now, the entire cafeteria is staring at him. He leaves in a huff.

"Woah… He just left because he was embarrassed right?" Jirou said wonderingly.

* * *

_Pant Pant_, "What do you think you're doing? You still have another 20 laps!" Atobe, watching from the stands said angrily.

"_Hai, buchou."_

"This is definitely revenge for what we did earlier." Shishido wiped the sweat off his brow and winced at the unreasonable number of laps Atobe had assigned today.

"Most probably." Yushi's calm voice replied, even he was breathing hard today.

The simultaneous thought of the team was, _we have two options, either shut up about Atobe's love life or put him together with Takahara-san and receive eternal gratitude. Option number two it is!_

_

* * *

_So... what do you guys think? this is my first Prince of Tennis fic so bear with me. I've started a lot of PoT fics but none of them seemed to work out, i hope this one does :) please review!_  
_


	2. Chapter 2

Someone suggested that I was making Atobe too OOC so I hope I fixed him. I'm so sorry for not updating this sooner! This chapter is dedicated to prettyshock who spurred me to write with a review and everyone else who reviewed :)

Disclaimer: Please, what do you think I'm going to do? Make Atobe fall in love in the manga or something? :P I know you guys understand what a disclaimer is…..

* * *

_Phase One: Obtain Information_

Oshitari pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "I think we should start with getting the basic information about Takahara-san first."

"Uh… I'm not so sure about this anymore guys." Chotaro shifted uncomfortably and rubbed his neck.

Gakuto hoped around Chotaro excitedly, "Aw c'mon Chotaro! It's not like we're doing anything illegal. I think Oshitari has a point."

"Well, I see her in math first so I'll begin the research." Oshitari smiled slowly.

* * *

In the seat diagonal to him sat Clara. Oshitari opened his crisp notebook and sat with his sharpened pencil poised and ready. Was he studiously taking extensive notes for math like his teacher thought he was? No, Oshitari dedicated the better part of the whole period to observing Clara. He noted the way she sat, when she asked a question, when she raised her hand, the slight accent in her voice, the number of times she pushed back her hair, her height, and estimated weight. The way the teacher and other students approached her, responded to her.

With ten minutes left to go, Oshitari felt that he had done all he could with her outward behavior and physical features. He relaxed and leaned back slightly in his chair. Nearby, there was a soft cry of _oh_ and Oshitari saw an eraser rolling to his feet. He bent over to pick it up and looked up to see Clara smiling at him.

"Thanks." She turned around.

Oshitari blinked. With his notes, he had noticed that Clara wasn't a clumsy person. How had she knocked her eraser off her desk? His brow furrowed, perhaps he was reading too much into this. He raised his hand and politely asked his teacher to use the restroom.

When he got back, there was only a minute left in the period and Oshitari slowly began to gather his books. As he picked up his secret data notebook from where it was rested on his bag at his feet, a sheet of notepaper fell out. He read it with disbelief.

_Hello, Oshitari-san isn't it? I would caution against spying on me. It never does turn out well for the person observing. ^_^ _

_Arigatou,_

_Clara _

Oshitari carefully tucked the note into his bag for further inspection and walked to his next class. _Why do I get the feeling that this isn't going to turn out the way I wanted?_

* * *

Gakuto peered into his classroom, sticking his head through the door. "Mukahi-san! Why are you loitering at the door? Come in! Class is starting." Gakuto looked sheepishly at his teacher and went to his seat. _Oh no oh no oh no, why did I agree to this? I should have listened to Chotaro! What kind of information am I supposed to get anyways? If Atobe finds out we're all dead…. And…._

Gakuto started. He lifted his dead to see the face of the very person he didn't want to talk to. Clara Takahara.

"Hi! I'm Clara. Do you want to be partners?"

_Huh?_

Seeing the perplexed look on his face, Clara explained. "The teacher just told us to partner up for the mini project."

He turned red and mumbled "Sure…"and looked away.

Clara's smiled widened even though he didn't see. _These poor tennis boys, they really don't know what they're getting into. _Her smile seemed to get slightly sadistic and when Gakuto finally looked at her, he felt a chill run down his spine.

* * *

Gakuto hurried into the meeting room, his black hair bobbing. "Okay, that's it. I refuse to 'obtain information' anymore! That girl is crazy. She might be perfect for Atobe but she looks at me all funny!" He pleaded to his teammates.

They looked at his rapid hand movements and turned to Oshitari. "What do you think?"

"Well, from my observations we still need more information about Takahara-san if we want to set her up with Atobe…"

Gakuto groaned.

"Let's have Shishido and Gakuto continue to observe her for the next two days. We're bound to find something soon…" _I also don't know if Kabaji can keep a secret from Atobe for long…_

Silence fell as everyone pondered what they would do.

"What are all of you doing here? Even you Kabaji?"

Everyone noticeably jumped and flinched.

"Hello Atobe-sempai, we're just um…." Chotaro's brain was churning furiously for an excuse.

Atobe raised an eyebrow at the group. None of them except for Oshitari were looking at him. "Go practice!"

There was a general mumble of compliance as everyone filed out. Atobe stopped Oshitari. "What's going on Oshitari?" He simply nodded his head and left. Atobe looked at his retreating back suspiciously.

* * *

"What are those girls doing you think?" Gakuto asked the spiky haired boy next to him.

"How should I know?" spoke Shishido crossly. He was getting irritated and his legs were becoming numb from the time he had stood standing still. The only reason he was participating in this dumb idea was because he still unfortunately owed Atobe for helping him get back his regular position on the team.

Looking over to where Gakuto was insisting pointing, he saw a group of girls he recognized. They were from the girl's tennis team. _Hm… looks like the captain and some regular members. What are they doing with Takahara? With all the gesturing it seems like they're pleading? _

* * *

"Please, we need you to help us. Haruka is sick and we need someone experienced to play in her place. Takahashi- sensei told us you played in national tournaments in America. Please!"

_I'm definitely going to kill that teacher! I know it wouldn't be a good idea to allow the faculty to know my background._

"I'm sorry, but I don't see how participating in your match against Seigaku would benefit me in any way." Her purple eyes turned to cold gems as she stared at the girls. Clara leaned casually against a pillar, arms crossed.

"How can you be so unfeeling? We're begging you." One of the younger girls protested.

Out of the corner of her eye, Clara spied two boys. _What would confuse them even further?_ She gave a soft smile and turned to the girls. "Sure, I'll do it."

They were taken aback. Just a moment ago she was blatantly refusing! What was wrong with her? But who were they to complain? As long as she wasn't insane or anything….

* * *

Heeheee, what a scary girl. So? What do you think? Good thing its vacation or wouldn't have had time to update this story and my other one Happy New Years to everyone and make sure to review!


End file.
